


Legally Binding Agreement

by MaeveElemora



Series: Canon? Never Heard of Her // AKA, Mae's Collection of RiVer Fics [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, I plan to fix that for my own sanity's sake, Idiots in Love, Post-Game, Randy is a netrunner thanks to V's help, as long as you've smooched River there is nothing here that will spoil you, bc life already sucks so fuck you writers im gonna be happy in how i play your vidya game, i also plan on using canon as nothing more than creative suggestion, like REAL private dicks, now they're a team of DorksTM who spend their days helping people, safe from spoilers though I promise, there is a TRAGIC lack of river content on the internet at large
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveElemora/pseuds/MaeveElemora
Summary: V gets real antsy when it comes to walking away from fights, especially when its sadists like Maelstrom.River's her anchor, and much-needed distraction, through it all.Randy is just trying to get their job done without doing perma damage to his optic nerves via eye-rolling.--I already have like 6 drafts of Ward family fics send Help™
Relationships: Female V/River Ward
Series: Canon? Never Heard of Her // AKA, Mae's Collection of RiVer Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067339
Comments: 36
Kudos: 158





	Legally Binding Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> not me reappearing in fandom of any kind after a year+ long POOF
> 
> idk man cp77 is great, the internet can kiss my ass

"Did your uncle tell you that the first place he _ever_ took me to was a sex shop?"

Randy snorts from the back of the Mackinaw Beast, not even bothering to look up from his rig to watch the impending bickering.

"Here we go," River mumbles against the lip of his to-go cup.

"This, of course, was after he pulls me into his truck not even two minutes after meeting me." Even though he can't see it, Randy can hear the smile in V's voice.

"I didn't _pull_ you anywhere. I _asked_ you to come with me to--"

" _And_ he didn't even buy me the lunch I was promised!"

"You promised yourself lunch, I wasn't involved. A snarky comment about chivalry and the phrase 'never had a pig buy me lunch before' is not a legally binding agreement."

"Second floor monitoring is ready for looping," Randy interrupts. Maelstrom thinks their hideouts are such hot shit, but their network security might as well be running out of a fuckin' street cart. "We'll be primed in a minute."

Shockingly, the couple up front are too busy with their weird ass foreplay to pay the update any mind.

"So there I am, in the shotgun of this random cops truck--"

"The random cop _you called_ for a meeting."

"And I'm listenin' to him tell me about the precinct being a corrupt fuckin' cesspool--"

"Not what I said."

"--askin' questions about my clients that he knows damn well I can't answer--"

"Funny how you did it anyways."

"--and how his good heart and unshakable morals make him the one good pig in town."

When River doesn't respond, Randy's curiosity distracts him enough to look up. His uncle's head is turned all the way towards V and the smirk pulling at his lips tells Randy all he needs to know about what kind of look he's giving V with his good eye. Rolling his own set of peepers, Randy goes back to work.

"Anyways, before I know it, he's pullin' up to his CI's place, the sex shop."

"Now feels like a good time to remind you that I left the choice of which lead to follow first up to you."

"And now feels like a good time to remind _you_ that 'sex shop' was never part of the description."

"My mistake for thinking a big, bad merc could be professional enough to not be bothered by a few dildos."

There's a shift in the way the Beast sits and Randy catches V moving to perch herself on the center console in his peripherals. "You wanna say that to my face, Ward?"

Another shift in weight and Randy's remaining line of sight out of the windshield is blocked by River leaning into V's space. "Already did, Ibarra. You wanna hear it again?"

"We're primed." Randy pulls the data chip from his rig and holds it out without looking up. "Dig into each others pants later. Time to go to work."

A hand, V's judging by the length of the fingernails, ruffles Randy's hair before the chip is pulled from between his fingers. "Be right back, kiddo."

"Fuck off," he responds with a heartfelt laugh.

As soon as the doors close behind them, Randy jacks in directly to his rig and switches to visual oversight. Their security encryption might be worth fuck all, but Maelstrom sure as hell doesn't skimp on cam placement. With only a handful of blind spots, Randy's able to track V and River as they make their way around the back of the compound. 

"Loops are up," Randy reports while they're closing in on the rear door. "The ripper's terminal is on the second floor, third room down on the left. I'll let you know when the stairwells clear for entry."

V's voice is quiet as it comes in over the comms. "I still vote this'd be easier my way."

Randy watches as River's hand reaches out to give a reassuring caress to V's back. "If they smell a gang war, they'll either kill the civ's or move them. We wouldn't find them in time."

"Hate lettin' these chromesuckers walk."

"We'll be back." River leans down to leave a kiss on V's temple. "That's a legally binding agreement."

In the safety of the truck where they can't see him, Randy smiles to himself. He's seen his hardass of an uncle soften before, but it's different with V. There's a peace in him when he's around her that was never there before. 

"Get ready," Randy announces over comms. "Hallway leading to the stairwell is about to be clear. No guarantee how long you'll have, these chucklefucks don't exactly have a perimeter schedule."

As the last Maelstrom blocking the way moves on to the main room, Randy gives the signal and watches as they start their way through the planned path. He keeps himself in the security feed to watch their back, pulling up overlays as needed.

Low and silent, V and River make their way up the path to the ripperdoc's terminal. Stopping before each doorway to wait for the all clear from Randy, they make it with no trouble at all. V loads in the chip with Randy's mining code while River covers her at the door.

"Alright, wonder boy," she murmurs. "Work your magic so I can get out of here before I loose my breakfast."

"Gimmie two minutes," comes Randy's reply. Two minutes of easy, uninterrupted silen--

"If you wanted me to take you back to Neil's so bad, all you had to do was ask."

River's comment is quiet. V's responding scoff is very much not.

"First of all, I have more self respect than buying my gear from _Neil_ of all people."

"Your _gear_." River's whisper sounds suspiciously like a wheeze, and Randy can't help but quietly laugh.

"Second of all, when I want to go sex shopping with you, _mi alma_ , you'll know it."

They go silent at that, and as happy as Randy genuinely is for both of them, he wants to gag. He doesn't need to shift his attention off the overlay to know they're making eyes at each other. V's little pet name for River never fails to turn his uncle into a sappy-eyed, drooling dork.

"Code's up, so please, save me the damage of listening to you perverts fuck over comms and get your asses back to the truck."

Buckling down, River and V retrace their way back outside. Randy keeps eyes on the whole way, shutting down the loops as they go. He double checks his work as the two make their way back across the street, making sure there's no traces for any Maelstrom netrunner to pick up on.

Pulling himself out of visuals, Randy unjacks just as River and V pull themselves up into the Beast. "Loops are down, miner is up and running," he reports. "I should have a lead on which cell is holding the civs in a few hours."

"Good shit," River says with genuine pride as he makes eye contact with Randy through the rear-view. "That was good work in there, too. You're really comin' into your own."

"Thanks," Randy mumbles with a hint of embarrassment, quickly breaking line of sight to focus on the data coming in. 

Most of it's chatter. One of the cells is making a push in Westbrook, no doubt to set up a new corpo chop-shop, and is asking for another team for backup. Randy makes a note to look into that later. Their focus has to be on the civ's right now, but V'll wanna know about any new growth--

"Babe?"

" _Si, mi alma_?"

"Where the hell are you taking us?"

Randy looks up at that, glancing out the window to see that they're moving away from the edge of the City Center towards... Heywood? He glances over to V, who looks _far_ too pleased with herself.

"Chubby Buffalo's," she answers cheerfully. "You owe me lunch."

**Author's Note:**

> comments, requests, and feedback are always welcome and appreciated <3 <3 <3
> 
> as mentioned in the summary, I already have 2many drafts of River shit (some family, some just the two Dorks™ and their pervert ways). my 2080 burned out on me yesterday and the 3060 I ordered to replace it won't get here till the end of the month at least, so the only way I can get my cp77 fix is by writing. which, as great as that is for the sake of making River content, is a DAMN shame bc I haven't had an itch this bad for a game since I first fell in love with DA a million years ago
> 
> as for my future plans for Riv content, they are as follows, but BE WARNED I vague mention some ending shit so if you haven't finished the main story and don't want to be spoiled STOP HERE:
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> okay so I personally hate bittersweet endings. I'm biased, I know, but bruh life already fuckin blows?? like why would I want to invest my time and emotion into a thing that spits on me and tells me to be thankful for it???? so understand that when/if I post cp77 shit that's post-game, it'll be with my own personal canon, not game canon. 
> 
> this primarily means that whole six months bullshit? yeah, not a thing in my mind. V was altered, absolutely. I think it's a really fun premise to play around with, their personality being changed (for better or worse) bc of their time with Johnny. but yeah, no, my canon is that at the end of it all V walks away with a future ahead of them.
> 
> I already have my altered ending planned out, even have some bits here and there written for it, so I very well may end up posting an entire fic dedicated to my canon but who knows. I am moving at the speed and will of my manic depression so fingers crossed I keep up steam.


End file.
